In Search of Suicune
by happy-go-lucky-mew
Summary: The story of a girl who goes on a quest to fill her Pokedex with all water-type Pokemon. She goes on an adventure to find a certain blue dog-like Pokemon. This is my first ever story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hey FanFic readers! This is my first ever fic! *insert cheering here* Hope you enjoy it! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

*beep beep beep* The alarm clock started its usual routine.

"Uh...," I mumbled as I slid out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. I blinked a few times and happened to see the clock. "Dammit! It's 6 o' clock- I'm gonna be late"

I quickly threw myself into clean clothes, ran a brush through my hair and came down the stairs, throwing my toothbrush behind me.

"Katheryn dear?" came my mother's voice from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

I ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom! I-need-to-get-to-Professor-Oak's-house-immediately-ok-I-love-you-Bye!" I quickly rinsed my mouth and ran out the front door.

I tripped on the only uneven part of the driveway and went head-long into something which, in turn, buckled because of the collision. As I rubbed my head, I looked up to see a huge grin on the thing I crashed into.

"In a rush, are we?" The boy asked as slowly as he could possibly could.

"Not now, Eddie!" was my reply as I jumped up and started running again.

He quickly caught up. I cursed his ability to run faster than any other person –or Pokemon- that I had ever known.

Even though we were best friends we had our fair share of fights, as I knew this would soon turn out to be, and I wanted to avoid it as much as I could because I knew I would say something in the end that would hurt his feelings.

"What, Eddie?" I snapped at him to show that I was in a rush.

"Hey, no need for the hostile attitude. I just wanted to see what my friend was doing on this bright and early Monday morning!"

"If you must know, I'm going to go get my Pokemon from Professor Oak!"

"Weren't you kinda supposed to do that three years ago? You know, when you were ten and you were SUPPOSED to start your journey?" He reminded me yet again.

"Oh, please- not this again! You know as well as I do that due to... unexpected... circumstances, I couldn't make it to the past three Pokemon adventure ceremony things!"

I cringed as I remembered those events.

The first year, I tripped and fell down the stairs, breaking my leg. I had to be rushed to the hospital.

The second year, my little brother pushed past me while we were on the stairs and I fell down the stairs, breaking my other leg.

The most recent, and possibly the worst, time was last year when I made it down the stairs, but my dad's Machamp tripped and landed on top of me, breaking an arm, a leg and one or two ribs.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" He chuckled softly, bringing me out of my daze. I realized that I had stopped moving. "Hehe, I guess I'm gonna have to cancel the ambulance then."

"Ha ha. Very funny!" I said, while regaining my tempo.

We were almost there.

"So... which Pokemon are you choosing? A Charmander? A Squirtle? Or a Bulbasaur, like me?"

"Actually... I have made a different choice..."

We were at the gates of Professor Oak's lab. I sprinted up the steps, Eddie passing me on the way up, and knocked on the door.

"Ah, young Katheryn! Glad to see you've finally made it!" Professor Oak beamed at me as he emerged from behind the door. He suddenly noticed my friend. "Could it be? Edward Mahogany? I thought you got a Pokemon years ago!" Professor Oak had a look of deep concentration mixed with some confusion on his face.

"I did Professor. It's a Bulbasaur," Edward politely reminded him. "Actually, I came to accompany Kit." He turned to grin at me.

"Ah, yes..." Professor Oak was deep in thought. Suddenly he said, "Yes! Your Pokemon! They arrived earlier this morning. Professors Elm, Birch and Rowan all enjoyed your letter and think it is a wonderful mission to try and accomplish." Professor Oak beamed. "I suppose you will be in a hurry to go and show your Pokemon off, so let's go meet them!"

Eddie gave me a puzzled look. I shrugged and walked through the door.

The lab was fairly neat considering what it could be like. I imagined notes and Pokeballs lying everywhere. Professor Oak walked to a containment unit and I followed. Eddie hung a little bit away from us. He was leaning against one of the many counters.

Professor Oak pressed a button on the machine and four Pokeballs emerged. "Here they are! Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip and Piplup!" He said as he passed the Pokeballs to me. "Here is your Pokedex and some empty Pokeballs as well."

I put my new Pokemon in my bag along with the Pokedex and 5 extra Pokeballs.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" I couldn't help but smile.

I turned to grin at Eddie and my grin widened, if that was even possible, when I saw his eyes were the size of dinner plates and he looked ready to faint. I laughed and dragged him out, saying my final thanks to the Professor, of the front door and raced him down the steps.

I didn't know yet, but this was the day that would eventually start the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

There we go! Chapter 1 complete!


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

Chapter 2 is here. To those who are reading my story- please, please PLEASE review. I need input!

* * *

4 years later

"_Hi. What's up?"_ I typed into the instant messaging chat on my computer.

I got a reply almost immediately.

"_Nothing much," _Eddie replied. _"What you doing?"_

"_Just finished training my Pokemon. We went to the pool and they kept improving their lap time. Same old, same old. :) ." _I sighed. I barely saw him nowadays.

"Katheryn! Dinner!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted. I turned to the screen again. _"Got to go now. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, ok. See you at the trainer park at 1?"_

"_Cool. See you there."_

I closed my laptop and ran down the stairs. As I neared the kitchen, I heard my mom talking to someone. I walked in, and saw...

"DAD!" I ran to him and gave him a giant bear-hug. "Have you finished your business trip already?"

My dad owned a company that manufactured all special Pokemon items. His business went around promoting the items to various Pokemarts, while he himself went around teaching young children about Pokemon and letting them play with his own trained Pokemon. It was a really wonderful thing for him to do and he enjoyed it a lot, but it meant that he was often away in different regions for long periods of time.

"Yes, I finished earlier than I thought I would," My dad grinned at me. He was always the slightly more childish parent, occasionally suggesting a crazy plan for the two of us to do. In the past three years he had suggested mountain biking, cage diving with Sharpedo and, though I would never, ever accept this suggestion due to my fear of heights, bungee jumping. We didn't end up doing these things though, as the logical part of my brain said we could get killed, and I had to agree with it (and my mom).

"I'm so glad about that," my mom came to join us. She walked over to Dad and he pulled us both into a hug.

"Dad, Geroff!" I mumbled into his chest.

He let go, and the moment of bonding ended.

"So!" my dad said, clapping his hands together. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

*beep beep beep*

My alarm clock started again.

I slowly woke up and got out of bed. I checked the clock. 12 o clock. Perfect. An hour to get ready.

I jumped up and walked to my closet to choose on outfit.

Instead of getting changed into an outfit, hating it and starting over until I've gone through all my outfits, I decided a few years ago that I would change into my outfits, take a picture of each and change it to a slide show on my computer so that I could just find it and choose an outfit minus all the hassle.

I watched a few slides and decided on an outfit- a pair of short denim shorts with a lilac t-shirt and an unbuttoned purple waistcoat. Of course, my signature dark blue sneakers finished this outfit off perfectly.

I checked the clock again. 12:20. Wow, I thought to myself. 20 minutes- that's a new personal best. I'm usually not a morning person, but ever since I started training up my Pokemon, I've become much faster in the mornings.

I went downstairs to go grab some breakfast. My mom and dad were already awake, though awake is probably not the best word. My mom was standing with her head against the cupboard, snoring lightly and pouring coffee onto the kitchen counter. Dad was slightly better off. His eyes were open at least, but his hair was all fuzzy and it looked like he could fall asleep at any minute and dunk his head into his cereal.

I grabbed the coffee from my mom as she began sliding down the side of the counter and onto the floor. Suddenly, a highly annoying ringing noise filled the kitchen. It sounded like a... like a...

" An egg timer?" I said as I picked up the Pidgey-shaped mini appliance. "What's that doing on?" I looked around the kitchen and realised that my mom had caused a fair bit of chaos. There were two un-cracked eggs balancing on top of the toaster, two pieces of toast in the wide open fridge, one banana, unpeeled, quietly frying in a frying pan on the stove, and various other fruits lurking around in unexpected places.

I sighed. This would waste a bit of time. Unless...

"Blastoise, Empoleon, come out!" I exclaimed as I released two of my Pokemon.

"Toise!" said Blastoise as he looked around at the mess and my sleepy parents.

"Yeah, my mom did this... think you guys can help?"

Empoleon replied by shooting a water gun at the eggs, making them fly straight into the dustbin.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," I chuckled and we got to work.

After a couple of minutes, all food was disposed of, and Blastoise and Empoleon were eating the two toasts. I turned to my dad. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Gurploidoofhifs," he said to me. His eyes opened a little more. "You can't put that here. My teeth are still there." He seemed quite convinced with this statement.

"That makes absolutely no sense, Dad," I said through giggles. I checked my watch. 12:30. I still had a little time to spare.

"Blastoise, you get Mom. Empoleon, you get Dad. OK?" I instructed as the Pokemon moved to their respective places. "Ready? 1...2...3... WATER GUN!" Both Pokemon shot their weakest jets of water, which were still pretty powerful, into my parents' faces. They both woke with a start.

"Morning Mom, Dad. I'm going to go meet Eddie at the park, OK? I've got my Pokemon with me and I'll be back later. Bye!" I shouted to them from the front door. With two apples in my bag and my Pokemon safely in their Pokeballs, I started walking towards the trainer park.

It wasn't long before I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw one of my neighbours running towards me. "Hello Rachel," I said to the little blonde girl.

Rachel was the daughter of the couple who lived a few doors down from us. She had bouncy blonde curls, which were always in pigtails, and sparkling green eyes. My parents and her parents were good friends; we would often go over to their house for dinner, and I would play with Rachel and her many Pokedolls.

"I came as soon as I saw you," she said as she proceeded to give me a hug. For a small child, she had the grip of a Rock-type Pokemon. "I wanted to see how much your Pokemon have grown!"

Being too young for her own starter Pokemon, Rachel had taken great interest in mine as soon as she saw them.

"OK, they've grown quite a lot now. Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon- come out!" Four Pokeballs landed, and four Pokeballs opened to reveal four towering figures. I think Rachel's face would have permanently stretched if she could smile wider.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she shrieked in delight. "They're so amazing!" She looked up at Blastoise. "This used to be a Squirtle!" she said in wonder. "And this was Totodile, and Mudkip, and Piplup!" She turned to me. "They're beautiful!" Maybe I forgot to mention that, unlike most 10 year old girls, Rachel preferred big Pokemon. She loved them when they hadn't evolved yet, but she had always wanted to see them and play with them once they had reached their final evolution.

"So, Kit, do you wanna come play today?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"I would love to, but I promised Eddie I would meet him at-"

"Ah yes, Eddie. Say no more," she said while giving me a knowing look.

I blushed. "No, it's not like that. Oh keep quiet, will you?" I snapped at my Pokemon, for all four of them had started chuckling uncontrollably. "It's not... fine then! Return!" They all went back into their Pokeballs. "That's sorted them out. And you." I turned to Rachel. "You're way too young to even start THINKING about those kinds of things! Eddie and I are not dating, and we never will! I'll see you later!"

I turned on the spot and started walking. All I felt was anger. But anger at what? Rachel was a ten-year-old girl who assumed that my best friend was, well, closer than a best friend. _Well_, a small voice inside my head reasoned, _we are inseparable_. _It's not her fault that she thought something was going on between us_. **_I suppose_**, said another voice, this one closer to my own. **_Yeah, you're probably right_**.

I was so busy listening to the little voice that I didn't realise I had reached the park. I also didn't realise that a training Poliwrath was running straight towards me. I heard someone call my name, and only then did I notice what was going on. I could only stand there and watch as the Poliwrath came closer. I closed my eyes, waiting for the collision, but it never came. I opened one eye and realised I was tumbling down the small hill at the entrance to the park, but I wasn't alone. Someone was tumbling with me. My mind put together what happened. Just as the Poliwrath was about to strike, a Moltres flew down and grabbed me, before getting shot with a water gun and dropping me... right onto the back of a Dragonair, which gently deposited me onto an Arcanine, which passed me to a Machamp, which started rolling down the hill with me. Either that or someone grabbed me and jumped out of the way just before the Poliwrath hit, making us fall on the grass and roll down the hill. Suddenly, my logic kicked in and told me that it was the latter that had happened. My rescuer and I tumbled for what seemed like ages, but it only felt like that because I wanted to know who the person was that saved me.

Finally, we stopped.

As I tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling, a strangely familiar voice said, "Hey Kit."

* * *

There! This wasn't where I wanted this chapter to go, but I'm kinda happy with it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
